Bowser
Bowser (known as King Koopa in Japan) is the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop, King of the Koopas, and father of the seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr. He is the primary and most consistent antagonist in the Super Mario video game empire. Since his debut in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for NES as the arch-enemy of main hero Mario, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable of all villain figures in the game industry. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, his roles in games have been mostly as the final boss, if not as the main antagonist. Besides being a primary villain, Bowser has at times played an anti-hero in all of the Mario RPGs, with the exception of Paper Mario. Bowser has also been in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and has appeared in Family Guy. Bowser has been created in M.U.G.E.N several times, and K.Y Shanxi's version is the only one in which uses custom sprites. Shazzo's Bowser Shazzo's Bowser is one of the main Bowsers shown around the MUGEN world. He is based off the Super Smash Bros. Melee Bowser with 2D graphics and some modifications to them. 'Gameplay' Because of him being a spriteswap of CvS Axel Stone by Actarus', some of Bowser's moves don't look smooth, also some of his moves look cheap in both damage and appearance such as his fire attacks which can deal lots of damage and look like they were made in MS paint. As for his general gameplay, he has a strong defence allowing him to resist more hits than normal characters, also he can deal slightly more damage than most MUGEN characters can, one thing to be careful about is his supers as those attacks can deal lots of damage. As for his AI, it isn't one of the hardest AI making a challange for novices but easy for advanced players. Despite this however, his high damage and defense can make battles against him more challanging than normal but with the right character he isn't too difficult. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Punch x/y/z = Other 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F + x/y/z '' '' 'Hypers' Quad. fireball - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' Rapid combo - D, DF, D, DF, F, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser is possibly the best version of Bowser available for MUGEN at the moment, he made up from custom sprites and is mostly based off of the Super Smash Bros''series Bowser. 'Gameplay' K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser gameplay style is very good and challanging to most players, he is able to do strong hits and his AI takes advantage in his abilitys and strengths such as using his shell and fire attacks. When comparing to Shazzo's Bowser there are many improvments such as better animations and effects such as realistic flames, shaking effects whenever K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser jumps and lands and even nice smooth animations from crouching to defence. As for damage and defence ratings on this Bowser they are much better than Shazzo's Bowser as he has a good defence and can do quite a bit of damage than the normal MUGEN fighter couldn't normally do, also most of his supers will not deal massive amounts of damage to be classed as cheap like Shazzo's Bowser and Giga Bowser are. 'Movelist' '''Key' D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Punch x/y = Other z = Grab 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F, a/b/c '' '' Whirling Fortress- D, DB, B, a/b/c Body Slam Grab - D, DB, B, z Mega Punch - D, D, a/b/c Mega Flame - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c (Requires 1/3 power bar) 'Hypers' Super Shell Spin - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Super Torch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Hyper Torch Charge - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, Hold a+b/a+c/b+c (Requires 3 power bars) MUGENX's Bowser (SMB3) MUGENX's Bowser is from Super Mario Bros. 3. jhfer's Bowser (Kart Fighter) jhfer's Bowser is the Kart Fighter version. storm0062's Bowser (SMW) In this version of storm0062's Bowser, Bowser is riding on his Koopa Clown Car. This version also comes with Bowser's Stage. ArchaicGamer's Bowser (SMB1) ArchaicGamer's Bowser is from Super Mario Bros. 1. As a Striker Bowser is also a striker for Kamek in MUGEN. It costs one power bar to summon him. Super Mario 64 can also summon him. Videos Video:HJ MUGEN Bowser vs Showzer Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Villains Category:AnimalsCategory:Reptiles Category:Antiheroes Category:StrikersCategory:Bossfights Category:MalesCategory:Strikers Category:80's Characters